El chico del 4
by Julia Mellark Horan
Summary: ¿Y si Peeta no existiera, y Finnick se mudara al Distrito 12? ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss se enamorara de él? Es mi primer fanfic, no seáis muy duros.
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Y si Peeta no existiera, y Finnick se mudara al Distrito 12? ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss se enamorara de él? Es mi primer fanfic, no seáis muy duros.**

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 16 años, mi padre murió en las minas y desde entonces yo me encargo de mi hermana y mi madre, ya que ella desconectó del todo cuando él murió. El Distrito 12 es mi casa. Solo en el bosque me siento libre, solo cazando puedo dejar de sentir la presión del Capitolio, olvidarme del asfixio de los Juegos, dejar de ver a la Muerte llamando en cada esquina, a cada segundo.

Recuerdo el día en que mi padre me enseñó a cantar la canción de El Árbol del Ahorcado. Hacíamos collares con trapos viejos. Entonces yo era capaz de memorizar casi cualquier cosa con música con un par de veces que la cantara. De repente, mi madre nos quitó los collares y empezó a gritar a mi padre. Me puse a llorar porque mi madre nunca nos chillaba, Prim empezó a berrear y yo corrí hacia el bosque a esconderme. Mi padre no tardó mucho en encontrarme ya que conocía mi escondrijo en la Pradera debajo de un arbusto. Vuelvo allí cuando me siento sola, o le echo de menos, cosa que sucede muy a menudo porque ya no está.

Hoy primer dia del nuevo curso, igual que todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela, mi hermana Prim y yo nos paramos a admirar los pasteles de la panadería, le encanta.

-¡Katniss, mira ese, es precioso!-Me dice mirándome con esos ojos llenos de brillo e inocencia.

-Sabes de sobra, que no podemos permitírnoslo, nadie de la Veta puede.

-Ahorraré lo que gane vendiendo el queso y la leche de Lady.-Lady es su cabra, se la regalé en uno de sus cumpleaños y puede ser lo mejor que hayamos tenido hasta ahora.-Además, tú puedes cazar, siempre lo haces.

Claro que puedo. Se podría decir que medio Distrito sobrevive gracias a mí y a Gale. Lo que cazamos lo vendemos en el Quemador, incluso a los vigilantes.

Le sonrió y le contestó:

-Claro que sí patito.-Le cojo de nuevo de la mano y añado.- Y ahora vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

Cuando ya he dejado a Prim con sus amigos me dirijo a mi clase y veo a mi mejor amiga, (y única aparte de Gale, su novio), Madge llegar corriendo hacia mí.

-No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado.-Me dice casi sin aire.

-Si no me lo cuentas es imposible, que te diga nada ¿no?

-En serio, Katniss vas a flipar.-Respira y me suelta.- Hay un nuevo en el Distrito.

-¿Qué?

-Un chico nuevo de nuestra edad, dicen que viene del 4, he mirado y está en nuestra clase.

Frunciendo el ceño le respondo:

-Pero eso es imposible, nada puede cambiarse de Distrito porque sí, el Capitolio no lo admitiría.

-Pues él ha podido, Katniss.

Me quedo pensando un rato, y me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me dice:

-¡Míralo es él!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a un chico rubio, muy guapo, se nota que tiene miedo, lo dicen sus ojos. Si de verdad se ha podido mudar del Distrito para venir aquí debe de tener una buena excusa, y yo espero averiguarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Muchas gracias por mis dos primeros reviews! Ya sé que los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero de momento es lo que hay. Gracias por leer :)

Todo el mundo entra mientras él se queda atrás. La mayoría de las chicas se gira para mirarle y no me extraña, porque hasta yo le considero increíblemente atractivo. Está fuera de lugar porque cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente puede darse cuenta de que no ha nacido en el 12. Me quedo sola ya que Gale va charlando animadamente con Thom y Madge con Delly. No es que la chica me caiga mal, pero me pone de los nervios esa voz chillona que tiene. El profesor presenta al nuevo: Finnick Odair, Distrito 4. Nada más pronunciar las palabras mágicas un murmuro se extiende por la clase. Pide silencio, todos se van a sus sitios y oigo decir:

-Puede sentarse con la señorita Everdeen.

Levanto la vista y veo a Finnick venir, me tiende la mano y con una gran sonrisa me dice:

-Soy Finnick.

-Katniss.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras un mar de miradas celosas se posan sobre mí. Los dos nos sentamos y él intenta romper el silencio preguntando nervioso:

-Y bueno, ¿a qué os dedicáis aquí?

Le cuento que aquí la actividad principal es la minería, que mi madre y alguna persona más son sanadoras y el resto se apaña como puede.

-Pues no sé qué vamos a hacer mi madre y yo sin costa, sin mar y sin nada.

Se nota que está preocupado de verdad, yo lo estaría si tuviera que irme del 12; creo que este chico lo necesita de verdad así que le digo:

-Aquí sí que hay un sitio donde puedes pescar.

-Pero yo no lo he visto cuando venía.

-Quizás solo lo conozca yo.

Él se ríe y me dice:

-¿No será broma no?

-Créeme, sino fuera porque no quiero que te mueras de hambre, no te lo contaría. Aunque deberías saber que no está permitido.

-¿Y entonces cómo lo sabes?

-Porque salgo todos los días al bosque, a cazar.

Parece que se queda un poco impresionado viendo que estoy metida en algo ilegal.

-¿Y nunca te han pillado?

-No, hasta los que mandan aquí quieren algo en condiciones que llevarse a la boca.

Después de las clases, me despido de Madge, y cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta Finnick me agarra del brazo y me dice:

-Si no te importa, ¿puedo ir contigo? Aquí todas las casa son iguales y sinceramente no sé cómo encontrar la mía.

-Claro, pero tengo que esperar a que mi hermana pequeña salga.

Nos sentamos en el suelo juntos y le digo:

-Oye Finnick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Él asiente y yo sigo hablando.

-¿Porqué te fuiste del 4?

Se queda en silencio y temo haberme metido donde no me llaman.

-No pasa nada si no quieres contármelo.

-No es por eso es, que creo que no me ha servido para nada venir aquí. Se podría decir que en mi Distrito obligan a los mejores a presentarse como voluntarios, y este año me tocaba a mí. Yo no tenía idea de que se podía cambiar de Distrito, pero mis padres ya llevaban ahorrando mucho tiempo sin que yo lo supiera.

-Asi que ¿has huido?

-Algo así.

-¿Y por qué dices que no ha servido de nada?

-Porque mientras los Juegos del Hambre sigan existiendo, nadie va a estar a salvo.

-Es el primer año en la cosecha de mi hermana, ¿sabes? Creo que estoy más preocupada yo que ella.

Los dos suspiramos. Finnick tiene razón, nadie está a salvo, y aunque dentro de unos años yo ya no esté en la cosecha, el nombre de Prim continuará en la urna, y yo seguiré sufriendo. Al minuto, veo a Prim salir por la puerta muy sonriente.

-Esa es mi hermana.-Le digo a Finnick.

-¡Katniss!-Me grita mientras corre, se para en seco cuando vea a Finnick y dice:

-Tú debes de ser el chico del 4, soy Prim y bueno a mi hermana veo que ya le conoces.-Me echa una mirada curiosa y Finnick se presenta.

Él le habla de su Distrito por el camino y Prim le para en la panadería para que vea los pasteles. Hay más gente en la calle que de costumbre, aquí nunca pasa nada fuera de lo normal y la llegada de nuevos habitantes parece haberlos animado.

Cuando ya estamos llegando a mi casa, veo a mi madre en la puerta hablando con una mujer que cuando se gira, intuyo que es la madre de Finnick porque tienen los mismos ojos.

-Esa es mi madre.-Me dice.

-Y esa la mía.

Parece que vivimos al lado.

-¿Si tuvisteis dinero para llegar hasta aquí como es que ahora vivís en la zona más pobre?

-Porque ya no nos queda nada.-Me contesta.

Ya estoy entrando por la puerta pero Finnick me para y dice:

-¡Katniss! ¿Me llevarás a ese lago, no?

-Supongo, no me vendría mal cazar algo.

Y quizás esa chica bipolar, amable con quien quiere y un poco inestable emocionalmente, haya hecho un nuevo amigo hoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Katniss.-Oigo a Prim susurrarme.-Katniss levántate.

Abro los ojos poco a poco, me incorporo y le digo:

-¿Qué pasa Prim?

-Me pediste que te despertara para ir a ver a Gale, ¿recuerdas?

Me había olvidado completamente. Entonces salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, y cuando llego a nuestro punto de encuentro Gale ya ha llegado.

-Lo siento.-Le digo casi sin aliento.

-No pasa nada, Catnip. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo tengo que volver a la mina.

Gale trabaja en las minas porque Hazelle no puede mantenerle a él y a sus hermanos solo de la caza. Últimamente no veo nunca a Gale y paso mucho tiempo con Finnick y a veces también se nos une Madge, porque Gale solo descansa los fines de semana.

-¿Es duro estar ahí abajo?-Le digo a mi mejor amigo.

-Es horrible, estás constantemente con la sensación de que te falta el aire y que en cualquier momento todo se te puede caer encima.

Suspiro e intento no pensar en cómo se sentirían nuestros padres cuando murieron en la explosión.

* * *

Después de estar un rato con Gale, voy a buscar a Finnick porque le había prometido que le llevaría al lago, han pasado semanas y todavía no lo he hecho.

Cuando llegamos él se queda flipando y yo me siento un poco incómoda porque solía venir aquí con mi padre y nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie, ni siquiera a Gale.

-Cierra la boca que entran moscas.-Le digo a Finnick de broma.

Entonces me tira un trozo de barro. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Solo es barro, Katniss.-Me dice riéndose.

Yo se la devuelvo y le digo en tono de burla:

-Solo es barro.-Se calla y no dice nada. Yo sigo hablando:

- Pobre Finnick. ¿Es la primera vez en tu vida que no estás guapo? -Le digo.

- Seguramente. La sensación es completamente nueva. ¿Cómo lo has hecho todos estos años?

- Apártate de los espejos. Te olvidaras de eso. -Le contesto.

- No si te sigo mirando.-Yo me río probablemente de la forma más sincera que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

-No sé tú pero yo voy a bañarme.

-¿Con toda esa ropa puesta?-Dice señalándome.-Vas a acabar calada.

Yo arqueo una ceja y le contesto:

-¿Estás insinuando que me quite la ropa, Odair?

-No hace falta que te quedes desnuda aunque bueno ya sé que soy irresistible.

-Creído.-Mascullo.-Date la vuelta.

-Vamos Katniss, que hay confianza.

-Que te des la vuelta.

-Vale, vale no me pegues.-Me contesta riendo de nuevo.

Me meto en el agua y Finnick hace una mueca porque está congelada.

-¿También sabes nadar?-Dice.

-No entraría si no supiera.

Cuando salimos me pongo detrás de un árbol para ponerme la ropa porque Finnick no para de mirarme. Nos tumbamos en el prado a secarnos un rato y veo sinsajos encima de nuestras cabezas.

-Finnick, silba algo.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú silba.

Me hace caso y los sinsajos empiezan a repetir el sonido.

-¿Qué son?-Me pregunta

-Sinsajos. Ahora escucha esto.

Y entonces canto. La cara de Finnick es un poema.

-¿Como haces eso?

-Mi padre me cantaba, y los pájaros se paraban a escucharle, igual que a mi ahora.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

Trago saliva y le contesto.

-Murió en una explosión en la mina cuando yo tenía 11 años, Prim tendría 7 y mi madre se quedó totalmente ida. Fue él quien me enseñó a cazar y nadar. A veces le echo tanto de menos que duele.

Finnick me mira y dice:

-Mi padre también murió. Fue unos meses antes de venir al 12, era marinero, nos dijeron que hubo un accidente. Ese día el mar estaba en calma, ¿sabes? Es imposible.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo asesinaron?

-Casi estoy seguro. Supongo que fue por nuestro desafío al Capitolio.

-Joder.-Murmuro.

Ese chico que está todo el día riendo, gastando bromas y contagiando su alegría a todo el que le rodea, también lo ha pasado mal.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno os dejo el siguiente capítulo, muy corto, pero es que el cuarto de mi otro fic está muy interesante, y quiero hacerlo bastante largo. Os prometo que el siguiente estará mejor que ya tengo algo pensado jejeje. Besis 3**

Nada ver a Finnick con su tridente le dije:

-¿A dónde vas con eso?

-Pues a pescar, claro.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo traje de mi Distrito. Les dije que era porque iba a echarlo de menos y eso.-Añade riéndose-Se lo creyeron.

-¿Y cómo sabías que lo ibas a seguir usando?

-No sé, supongo que tenía esperanza de poder hacerlo.

Hay que reconocer que Finnick era muy bueno porque atrapaba a todos los peces a la primera. Ese día cacé más ardillas que otras veces. Él estaba convencido que seguro que alguien querría comprar pescado aunque yo no estaba tan segura. Fuimos como siempre a venderle carne al señor Mellark, que para mi sorpresa estaba muy interesado en lo que había pescado Finn. Nos cambió todo por pan. Después nos marchamos al Quemador a llevarle algo a Sae, y cuando ya estábamos entrando, un agente de la paz que nunca me había comprado nada nos paró. No me importa que a mí me castigaran, pero solo el pensar en que podía pasarle algo a Finnick por mi culpa me hacía estremecerme.

-Supongo que tú eres el chico del 4.

Él asintió lentamente.

-Yo también vengo de allí, ¿sabes? No me vendría mal un poco de eso.-Dijo señalando los peces.

Mi cuerpo se relajó después del susto.

-Me llamo John, venir a venderme algo cuando podáis.

Me compró a mí también, y fue muy generoso con las monedas. Me quedé un rato pensado en qué hacer con una parte del dinero hasta que Finnick dijo:

-Podrías llevarle a Prim un pastel.

-Seguro que le encanta, gracias Finn.-Le contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Debería de tener buenas ideas más a menudo.

Cuando llegué a casa a Prim le cambió la cara por completo cuando vio lo que le había traído, me cubrió de besos un buen rato y también se pasó bastante adorando al pastel. Lo partimos en tres trozos, uno para ella, uno para mi madre, y otro para mí. Con cada bocado Prim, murmuraba con la boca llena que estaba delicioso, y se preguntaba como harían algo tan rico. Después de comer mi madre se marchó y mi hermana se puso a suplicarme que la llevara conmigo al bosque, yo no entendía porque estaba tan empeñada si odiaba ir hasta que me lo explicó; entonces lo entendí todo. Se nos hizo un poco tarde y cuando llegamos a casa mi madre ya estaba allí, seguro que me iba a caer una buena bronca.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?

-Fuimos al bosque.-Le dije.

-¿Al bosque? ¿Con tu hermana? ¿Y si os hubiera visto alguien?

-Nadie nos ha visto, antes íbamos cientos de veces con papá y nunca pasó nada.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, estaba tu padre.

-¿Sabes por qué Prim quiso venir? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Me pidió ir porque dijo que estaba olvidando cuando íbamos con papá al lago y no quería hacerlo. Todos le echamos de veces, no solo tú.-Le dije secamente, y me marché antes de que mi madre me viera llorando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Antes que nada…. ¡YA HA SALIDO EL TRAILER DE EN LLAMAS! ASDFGHKFAL. Lo he visto ya 1000 veces, al menos. Faltó Mi Finn, pero bueno. Creo que va a estar mejor adaptada todavía que la primera (o eso parece). Y Josh está guapísimo *-* tengo unas ganas de las noches en el tren JAJAJAJA :Q_ Que mono es Peeta, jo. Bueno, bueno espero que os guste este capítulo, os quiero lectores míos 3 **

**PD: Me he inventado un nombre para la madre de Katniss, porque se me iba a hacer difícil explicarlo, respecto al agua caliente y demás, quizás ni siquiera tuvieran, pero no quedaría bien la escena.**

**Finnick POV.**

Me estoy preocupando por Katniss. Preocupándome de verdad. Me había dicho que vendría a mi casa después de ir a cazar. Como no puedo esperar, me voy a su casa haber si está allí; Prim me abre la puerta y le digo:

-¿Está Katniss?

-¿No está contigo?-Me dice mientras paso adentro.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-La estoy buscando, había quedado con ella y no ha venido. El caso es que está nevando y no creo que haya podido ir a cazar ni nada con un tiempo así.

-¿Mamá? ¿Has visto a Katniss?

-¿No estaba con Finnick?

-Conmigo no está.-Le digo pasando hasta la cocina para que vea que estoy allí.

-¿No se le habrá ocurrido ir afuera, no?

-Yo no lo sé...-Le contesto mientras se me quiebra la voz.

Les digo que iré a encontrarle. Hace un frío que pela, no estoy nada acostumbrando, en el 4 nunca vi nevar. Voy al Quemador y Katniss no está allí, no sé qué hacer pero no quiero preocupar a nadie más asique no les cuento nada a Madge y Gale. Decido ir hasta la alambrada; es entonces cuando la veo.

***Flashback Katniss POV***  
¿Quién me manda venir a cazar? Ahora empieza a nevar...Corro lo más rápido que puedo, con una mano delante de la cara porque el viento no me deja avanzar. Cuando ya estoy llegando a la alambrada para refugiarme en casa, no me da tiempo a apartarme y... Se me cae una rama encima de una pierna. Me retuerzo de dolor, no siento el pie, la rama me aplasta la pierna y la nieve me va a tapar como no me mueva.

-¡Socorro!-Empiezo a gritar, aunque sé que inútil, porque el único que conoce el bosque es Gale y también Finnick. Finn… Al cabo del tiempo, siento que el frío me cala hasta los huesos, y dejo de luchar. Me rindo y pienso en la forma tan estúpida de acabar con todo.

**Finnick POV.**

Ahí está Katniss. La nieve tapa gran parte de su cuerpo, y veo que tiene una enorme rama aplastándole el pie; no sé cuánto tiempo llevará ahí, pero tengo que llevarla a casa cuanto antes. La angustia se hace paso por mi cuerpo, y los nervios me reconcomen.

-¿Katniss…? ¿Katniss me oyes?-Tiene los ojos prácticamente cerrados y los labios morados por culpa de toda la ropa mojada que lleva encima.

-Finn.-Dice con un hilo de voz.

-Katniss, mírame.-Le digo mientras gira la cabeza débilmente hacia mi.- Todo va a salir bien, aguanta.

-Estoy muy cansada…

La cojo en brazos, mientras pasa sus manos por mi cuello y hunde su cabeza en mi pecho. Corro como nunca he corrido y eso que se me hace muy difícil pasar al otro lado cargando con ella. Abro la puerta de un golpe y veo a mi madre, la madre de Katniss, y a Prim, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

-Estaba en el bosque, se quedó atrapada, y no sé cuanto llevaría, pero está congelada.-Digo con la respiración agitada después de la carrera.

La tumbo en una camilla en la que Katherine, su madre, atiende a los enfermos. Tiene el pie roto.

-Hay que quitarle esa ropa y hacer que recupere la temperatura ya. Prim cariño, ¿puedes ir a preparar una bañera?- Ella asiente y sale corriendo. Me doy la vuelta mientras desvisten a Katniss, con las manos en la cabeza, quizás si la hubiera encontrado antes, no estaría así. Parece que está volviendo en sí, pero no puede apoyar el pie en el suelo. Yo la llevo hasta al baño porque nadie puede con ella, mientras ella está adentro yo me quedo apoyado en la puerta por si necesita algo.

-No puedo salir.-Me dice.

-¿Estás visible?

-Dios, Finnick no piensas en otra cosa-Me contesta riéndose.-Pasa.

Tiene un pie fuera y otro dentro de la bañera, lleva una camiseta y…las bragas. Lo primero que hago es reírme.

-No tiene gracia.

-Si te vieras tú también te reirías.-La saco, y la observo mientras se peina, sentada en una silla.

-Finn.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate conmigo.-Miro hacia el espejo donde los dos estamos reflejados y me encuentro con sus ojos.-Solo hoy. Por favor.

-Claro.- Le respondo con una sonrisa. A mi madre no le importa y vuelve a casa, Katherine no está muy convencida pero al final cede.

* * *

No para de dar vueltas en la cama y me está poniendo de los nervios así que le pregunto:

-¿Katniss estás despierta?

-Sí. Yo estaba pensando, que gracias por haberme encontrado.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así más.-La oigo suspirar y sigue hablando.

-¿Sabes qué? Estaba ahí tirada y solo podía pensar en ti.-Un silencio se adueña del momento.

-¿Estás delirando? ¿Es la fiebre o qué?-Le contesto riendo.

-No es una broma, lo digo en serio.- Se incorpora mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Ya hablaremos mañana vale? Es muy tarde.-Le doy un beso en la frente, se acurruca a mi lado mientras yo me quedo pensando en lo que me ha dicho. Quizás lo decía en serio. No puedo ni imaginarme como seria perderla. Quizás yo también me este enamorando, es lo último que pienso hasta que caigo dormido.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ya me diréis que os parece pero yo creo que le falta algo a este cap, no sé. Bastante corto, pero bueno. ¿Review? :3**

Podría acostumbrarme a esto, pienso, al despertarme y ver a Finnick a mi lado. Pero solo ha sido una noche y nada más. No estaría nada mal ver a alguien cada mañana a tu lado, sentir que no estás sola, sentirte segura y ver que a alguien le importas. Ahora mi cabeza está dividida entre la parte que me dice que hasta que no pase de los 18 no estaremos ninguno de los dos a salvo, y la que me dice que es mejor arriesgarlo todo, dure lo que dure. Está claro que todo esto de los sentimientos no es lo mío, la única persona a la que he querido de verdad en toda mi vida ha sido Prim. ¿Qué narices sabré yo sobre el amor? Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y me doy la vuelta quedándome de espaldas a él, saco mi pierna derecha hecha un desastre de la cama, porque me estoy muriendo de dolor. Tengo suerte de conservar unas muletas que una vez que mi padre tuvo que usar después de un accidente en la mina, entonces podíamos permitírnoslo, ahora sería imposible.-¿Ya estás despierta, Katniss?-Y cuando me voy la vuelta veo a Finnick recién levantado frotándose los ojos.

-Sí.-Le contesto mientras me siento al borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal.-Digo mientras dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Te apetece desayunar?-Yo me encojo de hombros y al rato aparece Finnick llevándome el desayuno a la cama.

La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre y en un segundo he terminado.

-No hace falta que te quedes puedes irte a casa, estoy bien.-Le digo. ¿Por qué siempre intento tragarme todo lo que siento? Es entonces cuando se sienta más cerca y se queda mirándome.

-¿Por qué no te marchas?-Le pregunto.

-Porque mientes muy mal, ¿qué te pasa?-¿Cómo voy a explicar algo si ni yo misma sé que siento? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que le quiero aquí, conmigo, así sin más?

-Solo estoy...cansada.

Se levanta negando con la cabeza y me dice:

-Volveré mañana. Cuando quieras contarme lo que sea que te este pasando por la cabeza ya sabes dónde estoy.

¡Katniss, estúpida! Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que armarme de valor y decírselo. Sería la primera vez que me arriesgara de verdad. ¿De qué sirve intentar permanecer con vida si no tienes nadie con quien vivirla? Respiro hondo y pienso: mañana será el día.

***POV Finnick*  
**La verdad es que no la entiendo. Primero me pide que pase la noche con ella y ahora me dice que me vaya. Tampoco es que esté enfadado, pero todo es tan confuso...Es lo que tiene estar enamorado. Aunque ella no lo sepa. ¿Por qué no contárselo? Está claro que es lo que voy a hacer. Confersarle lo que siento, mañana sin falta.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Me levanto más pronto que de costumbre saliendo disparado a casa de Katniss, cuando llego ya esta despierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-Me dice.

-Tenía ganas de verte.-Le digo mientras me siento a su lado.

-Siento lo de ayer, tengo algo que decirte.

-Yo también tengo que decirte que...

-No, déjame a mi primero. Verás...-Coge aire y dice.-No me puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto, pero...Mira yo siempre he sido un poco borde y he intentado parecer fuerte delante de todo el mundo, pero eso cambió cuando te conocí a ti.

Así que todo esto iba conmigo. Quizás vaya a oír lo que mis oídos quieren escuchar.

-Porque tú me has hecho ver que la vida merece la pena. Solo hay una cosa que sé con certeza, que haría todo lo que fuera por ti y si eso no es amor, es lo único que tengo.

Las lágrimas fueron rodando por mis mejillas y me reí tontamente.

-Te quiero, Katniss.-Le susurre al oído para que después por fin nuestros labios se encontraran.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sí, lo sé, que capítulo es muy corto, pero… ¡es mi cumpleaños! 15 ya… y claro pues estoy pensando en otras cosas JAJAJAJ He empezado otro fic (no sé como mi cabeza no explota), en concreto un crossover de Harry Potter y Cazadores de sombras, si a alguno de vosotros le interesa buscarlo en mi perfil.**

**Por cierto, necesito vuestra opinión…quizás el octavo capítulo sea muy pronto para meter ya los Juegos pero ya tengo algo pensado... y no sé. Decirme vosotros. Gracias por leer, sois amor :).****  
**

* * *

Mis días se resumen en estar en casa con Prim o con Finnick, besándonos, riendo...No era tan feliz desde hace muchos años. Me mata mirar por mi ventana, ver el bosque y yo allí "encerrada". Finnick y Gale cazan y pescan por mi y Madge se pasa largas tardes intentando quitarme el aburrimiento. Cuando la nieve se derrite y el invierno da paso a la primavera me permito el lujo de por fin salir de mi casa. Estaría loca de alegría si no fuera que eso significa que la Cosecha será pronto. El primer año de Prim. Un nudo se me hace en el estómago de solo pensarlo. También está Finnick. No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal en estos Juegos. Él sí que me preocupa, porque aunque se marchara del 4, no creo que lo vayan a dejar estar. Dejo de comerme la cabeza, salgo de la cama, me cambio de ropa, me hago una trenza, cojo mis muletas y le digo a mi madre que me voy a la calle. Lo primero que veo al salir es a Finnick, que buena forma de empezar el día me digo a mi misma.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-Me dice antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Caminamos un rato por el Distrito, nos pasamos por el Quemador pero es que a mí el bosque me llama. Él se debe de dar cuenta y en una de las veces que me pilla mirando hacia la valla me dice:

-Ni hablar, Katniss.

-¿Ni hablar de qué?

-No te hagas la loca, lo digo en serio, no vas a ir.

-¿Ir a donde?-Me mira muy serio mientras suspira y le digo:-Vamos Finn, solo a sentarnos un ratito. Por favor.-Y añado cara de niña buena a ver si cuela.

-Eso no funciona conmigo.

-¿Tú puedes hacerlo y yo no, no?- Cruzo los brazos y finjo que me enfado y me voy andando.

-¡Katniss espera!-Cuando me alcanza y me ve riendo me dice:

-Yo iba a llevarte al bosque pero ahora me he enfadado contigo...

-Solo era una broma, por favoooor.-Le cubro de besos hasta que se cansa de aguantarme y cede.

Cuando estamos sentamos mirando al cielo, mientras Finnick me acaricia el pelo me dice:

-Canta algo. Para mí.

-Te aseguro que va a sonar fatal…

-Ya claro, como si no te hubiera oído cantar ni nada.-Se me queda mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

-Está bien, está bien.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

_**Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

No sé por qué pero cuando acabo de cantar, los ojos se me nublan dando paso a las lágrimas. Quizás sea por el recuerdo de mi padre. O por lo cerca que están los Juegos otra vez. Quizás sean las dos cosas. Sólo sé que no quiero perder lo que tengo ahora, y si tengo que ir a los Juegos, si tengo que presentarme voluntaria por Prim, si tengo que matar a alguien solo por salvarla a ella, y volver con Finnick, Gale… ahora sí que estoy segura de que haré lo que haga falta.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Para Mariana.**

**PD: No sabéis lo difícil que es pensar como Katniss, aw. La historia del pinsajo la he dejado como la cambiaron en la película aunque fuera mejor en el libro, pero se me hace más fácil.**

Es el día de la cosecha. Esta mañana me despertó Prim que estaba gritando y llorando a la vez. Cuando llegué a su habitación y la cogí entre mis brazos se calmó algo más.

-Sh, Prim, tranquila. Mírame. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo..yo..estaba soñando que salía elegida en los Juegos.

La peor de mis pesadillas.

-Eso no va a pasar, es tu primer año.

-¿Y si pasa?

-No va a pasar. Estate tranquila, ¿vale?-Le digo sonriendo aunque cuando me doy la vuelta donde ella no me pueda ver me pongo seria. Salgo de casa (aunque sea pronto), y me voy al bosque a encontrarme con Finnick. Puede ser la última vez que nos veamos. No quiero que eso pase. Cuando llego ya está allí, pero no es como el resto de los días. Está de pie, y su cara refleja más preocupación que cualquier otra cosa. Lo primero que hago es besarle. Y no paro, ni quiero parar.

-Katniss…-Susurra cuando nos separamos. No quiero pensar en lo que puede pasar ahora aunque es inevitable y termino llorando. Odio que me vean llorando porque me hace sentir débil y no quiero serlo. Pensaba que era una persona fuerte aunque ahora ya no estoy tan segura.-No me lo pongas más difícil…

-¿Y si no sales? ¿Y si no tienes que ir a los Juegos?-La verdad es que él me inquieta bastante. Está obsesionado con que va a tener que ir a los Juegos, con que ya la han tomado con él por irse del 4.

-No van a dejarlo estar, es más serio de lo que parece.

-¿Entonces de qué narices te ha servido venir aquí? Si no te vas a librar.-Digo alzando la voz.

-¿Qué de que me ha servido? Para empezar te he conocido a ti, y sé que pensarás que vaya cruel por mi parte no, que quizás me pierdas y eso duela más que no haberme tenido…Pero prefiero morir habiendo sido feliz antes. Tendrás a otro y te olvidarás de mí.

-Eso es ridículo. Porque no pienso perderte. Ah, y tampoco voy a olvidarme de ti nunca. Nunca.

* * *

Ya ha llegado la hora. Todos aguardamos hasta que Effie Trinket sale con sus habituales estrambóticos vestidos y coge un papel de la urna: es el turno de las mujeres. Y pronuncia el nombre al que siempre había temido que saliera.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!-

La gente se hace un lado para ver a Prim. Sentir miedo es poco comparado a lo que me invade el pecho en estos momentos; no puedo dejar que muera, no ella, mi niña, mi hermana pequeña. Y lo hago. Hago aquello a lo que nunca me había considerado capaz pero ahora tengo que ser valiente.

-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!- Prim niega con la cabeza y patalea hasta que Gale se la lleva en volandas. Avanzo lentamente hasta el escenario con las piernas temblándome tanto que casi no puedo ni andar. Juraría que mi corazón ha dejado de latir por un segundo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? -Katniss Everdeen.-Contesto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Era tu hermana, verdad?- Me dice Effie con una mueca en la cara, y es entonces cuando pienso que quizás en el Capitolio también sean algo humanos. Asiento lentamente, no veo a Finnick por ningún lado aunque quizás sea mejor así. Y llega el turno de los hombres. Rezo a todos los dioses que conozco para que no salga él. Pero no me escuchan.

-¡Finnick Odair!- Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, y un murmullo general se extiende en la plaza: no es ningún secreto que él y yo estemos juntos. Y alzan sus manos después de besarse los tres dedos, un signo de respeto y admiración. Contengo las lágrimas como puedo porque no voy a dejar que todo Panem me vea llorar. Sin embargo cuando Effie nos dice que nos demos la mano me fundo en sus labios. Que lo vea todo el mundo; que todo el mundo sepa lo que nos han hecho.

* * *

Nos llevan a la estación de tren después de habernos despedido de nuestros seres queridos. Mi madre lloró aunque le rogué que no lo hiciera, Prim me hizo jurar que intentaría ganar los Juegos y le he dicho que sí pero nunca le quitaré la vida a Finn. Me ha dado un pinsajo que yo le dí una vez diciéndole que la protegería. Me dejo caer en un sillón del tren que nos llevará al Capitolio y estando tan destrozada ni siquiera me fijo en todo el lujo que nos rodea. Finnick está a mi lado con la cara hundida en las manos. En la otra esquina del vagón comedor se encuentra nuestro mentor Haymitch Abernathy el único ganador de los Juegos del 12, es la primera vez que lo veo y no está borracho cosa que me sorprende. Lleva mirándonos un rato sin decir nada aunque está mejor así porque ya estoy maquinando algo, un plan que nos permita salir vivos a ambos.

-Vas a volver a casa.-Me dice Finnick girándose hacia mi.

-No voy a hacerlo si tú no estás.

-Sabes que eso no es posible.

-¿Y qué me dirías si pudiéramos volver los dos?-Haymitch levanta la cabeza y me mira muy fijamente.

-Te diría que eso no va a pasar.

-Podemos hacerlo. Podemos llegar los dos hasta el final; yo no pienso matarte y tú a mi tampoco.-Él asiente.- Tendrán dos ganadores o no tendrán ninguno. Puedo ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en su cara:

-Eso sería desafiar a Snow.

-¿No lo has hecho ya llegando al 12?-Dice nuestro mentor hablando por primera vez.- Tienes buenas ideas, preciosa. Además, tarde o temprano alguien tenía que plantarles cara.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Muy, muy corto… lo sé, pero de verdad el próximo sera más largo, I promise, eso os pasa por no dejarme reviews jum. Gracias por leer, hermosas.**

* * *

¿A quién le importa estar rodeada de todo este lujo, si quizás muera pronto? No he pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en si lo que les propuse ayer a Haymitch y Finnick lo decía en serio. Nuestro mentor nos ha dicho que lo mejor es que quede entre los tres porque si alguien se entera de que planeamos algo, pagaremos las consecuencias y no nosotros sino Prim, mi madre, Gale... y yo nunca me lo perdonaría a mí misma. La cuestión es, ¿sería capaz de desafiar al Capitolio, con tal de que los dos volvamos sanos y salvos a casa? Claro que sí. Haría lo que fuera...

A Finnick y a mí, nos han asignado la planta más alta del edificio, la 12, y por cierto la más lujosa. Hoy es el desfile de los tributos, después de esta noche nos esperan dos semanas de entrenamiento, una última entrevista...y los Juegos. Me levanto lentamente hasta una sala donde mis estilistas tendrán que arreglarme y demás. Después de que depilen, me peinen y me maquillen parezco otra; salgo rápidamente de allí para ir a desayunar y de paso buscar a Finn. Cuando entro en el comedor él ya está comiendo, me siento y me dice:

-Deberías de probar esto.-Señala a la taza humeante que sostiene entre sus manos.-Se llama chocolate. Le hago caso y me sirvo un poco y está tan caliente que tengo la sensación de que me va a quemar el estómago. Cuando los dos estamos lo suficiente llenos, subimos arriba a la azotea, donde él ya había observado que no hay cámaras.

-¿Lo decías en serio? Tu "plan" para salir los dos de la Arena.

-No bromearía con eso nunca.-Le respondo.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podemos hacerlo?

-Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.

-¿A morir los dos si hace falta? Es decir, quizás prefieran no tener un ganador, a que un par de chicos cualquiera les venza.

-Tú no eres cualquiera.-Le digo.- Y si tengo que morir, prefiero hacerlo contigo. ¿Y tú qué, estarías dispuesto a saltarte las reglas por mi?

Me mira dedicándome una de sus sonrisas con las que me derrito, para después de besarme susurrar:

-Todas las veces que hiciera falta.

* * *

Ahora es el turno de ponernos nuestra ropa para el desfile. Los dos nos esperamos otro gris (y aburrido) traje de minero que siempre llevan los tributos del 12. Cuando nosotros llegamos hay un hombre de tez oscura esperándonos que se presenta:

-Soy Cinna vuestro estilista.-Nos dice dándonos la mano.

-¿No vas a darnos la enhorabuena?-Dice Finn. Le miro algo enfadada pero me doy cuenta de que lo decía de forma irónica.

-No veo por qué.-Nos responde sonriendo.-Y bien, ¿qué esperáis de vuestros trajes?

-Pues lo que siempre lucen los del 12. Traje de minero, como si tuvieran la cara manchada...

-Yo no pensaba en eso, es muy...normal. Finnick y yo nos miramos, ¿qué tendrá para nosotros Cinna? Se va y cuando vuelve lleva dos trajes negros en la mano.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?-Le pregunto yo.

-Vosotros confiad en mí, ponéroslo Cuando salimos a nuestros carruajes el resto de tributos, sobre todo un chico rubio que debe de ser del 1 o el 2, nos mira con rabia. Finn debe de notar que me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa y me coge de la mano y susurra:

-No le mires Katniss.

Cinna nos prende en llamas. Y de verdad. Cuando llega nuestro turno incendia nuestras capas con un fuego falso aunque a mí me parece muy real.

-Bésame.-Le digo en medio del desfile.

-¿Qué?

-Tú hazlo.-Y cuando nuestros labios se juntan la multitud estalla en aplausos y gritos.

-Sí que sabes gustarle a la gente.-Me susurra.

Ya termina el desfile. Nos estamos marchando pero oímos una voz muy familiar detrás de nosotros.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, señor Odair.-Y recalca.-En privado.

Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a alguien que no espero ver: Snow.

-Lo que tengas que decirme ella puede escucharlo.-Me sorprende la entereza con la que Finnick le habla.

-Muy bien.-Se acerca y le susurra.- ¿Qué se siente al saber que has perdido?-Finn ni siquiera se mueve.

-¿De qué le sirvió a tu padre dar su vida por ti? Fuiste tú quién le mataste de todas formas, no nosotros.-Dice mientras se va. Acaba de admitir que lo asesinaron.

Esa noche mis sueños huelen a rosas y sangre.

Igual que Snow.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bueno querréis matarme después de 3 semanas. Y lo vais a hacer sabiendo que no subo cap del todo… Estoy muy agobiada con la recta final de exámenes y he decidido que a partir de ahora subiré cada 2 semanas. Os dejo un trocito y la semana que viene sigo. ¡Mil perdones!**

Miro por la ventana viendo a la gente del Capitolio, gente extraña. Me pregunto cómo alguien puede ser feliz y divertirse a causa del dolor y la muerte de otros, porque al fin y al cabo para ellos esto solo es un puro entretenimiento. ¿Acaso le importa a alguien lo más mínimo, si ese chico que va a morir dejará a su familia morir de hambre, o si esa chica perderá a la gente a quien quiere? No, solo somos una pieza más en sus estúpidos juegos...  
Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Después de todo lo de Snow, Finnick ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, se marchó mientras yo corría detrás de él para alcanzarle, nos metimos en el ascensor en absoluto silencio solo con el ruido de su respiración presente, y cuando llegamos a nuestra planta se fue a su habitación dando un portazo. Nunca lo había visto así, tan enfadado y más que eso: con ganas de vengarse. Entiendo que se ponga así, pero yo no tengo nada que ver. Debería de ir a verle. Descalza camino lentamente por el suelo que está tan frío que me hace estremecer. Piso despacio intentando no despertar a nadie y sobre todo a Haymitch; no quiero que se entere de todo este lío. La puerta de su habitación no está cerrada así que la entreabro y miro a ver si está despierto. Y lo está.

Mira por la ventana igual que yo. Sonrío.

Me siento en su cama revuelta sin avisar.

-Lo siento.-Me dice sin darse la vuelta.

Me acerco a él por detrás y le abrazo.

-Deja de ser tan asquerosamente orgulloso. No estás solo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé solo me gusta que me lo recuerdes.-Me responde él.- ¿Te quedas?

-Me quedo.-Dejo que me abrace mientras seco las pocas lágrimas que le quedan. Se duerme al instante y yo le observo, su pecho sube y baja al respirar y la poca luz que entra por las rendijas de la persiana deja ver su rostro tranquilo igual que si fuera un niño.


	11. Capítulo 11

**No me puedo creer que lleve 1 mes sin subir nada aquí. Pensé que había pasado menos tiempo, ag. Lo siento muchísimo de verdad. En 10 dias me voy de campamento así que intentaré subir otro cap antes de irme, sino a principios de agosto tendréis el siguiente. Lo siento muchisisismo. Os quiero xx.**

* * *

-Katniss.-Me susurra Finnick mientras sus besos recorren todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llega al cuello tengo la sensación de que voy a derretirme allí mismo.

-Quita pesado.-Le digo antes de que siga por esa camino. Le tiro para atrás pero no me deja en paz así que me levanto de la cama muy rápido.

-Tenemos que entrenar, ¿sabes?

-¿No te apetece más quedarte aquí, conmigo?-Me dice mientras se queda tumbado haciendo circulitos en las sábanas con el dedo. Le tiro una almohada para que deje de remolonear.

-¡Eres idiota Finnick! Vamos a matarnos entre nosotros en los próximos días y tú estás pensando en…

Haymitch me interrumpe dando unos golpes en la puerta para luego gritar:

-¡Arriba tortolitos!

Finnick se levanta de mala gana y le digo:

-Vaya como cambias de humor de una noche a la mañana siguiente.

-Eres tú preciosa. Me calmas.-Se acerca a mí otra vez rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos pero me escapo a desayunar corriendo.

Después de llenar el estómago nos vestimos con un traje parecido a un neopreno igual que el de todos los tributos, negro con los lados en blanco y rojo. Cuando llegamos a la sala un vigilante nos avisa.

-No queremos peleas, nada de broncas ni insultos. Tendréis tiempo para eso en la arena.

Se marcha mientras yo observo a mis enemigos, Finnick va a probar un tridente y le veo a lo lejos practicar. Veo de reojo como nos miran; a mí y a él. Todo el mundo sabe que Finnick se mudó al 12 y eso llama la atención. Yo me pongo a hacer nudos, preparar hogueras, cosas básicas aunque no pierdo de vista el arco y las flechas que me llaman a voces. Clove, la chica del 2, me da miedo de verdad. Lanza cuchillos como una loca a unos muñecos. Siempre le da al centro. Su compañero, rubio y fuerte lleva todo el rato siguiéndome cosa que no me gusta. Hay una niña del 11, de tez oscura. Es tan pequeña…me recuerda mucho a Prim. Odio saber que probablemente morirá de las primeras. Sólo es una niña.

Dejo de lamentarme y también me cansó de lanzar flechas porque no da resultado y me dedicó a observar a Glimmer, del 2, tirando con el arco. No da una. Intento aguantarme de veras pero la risa se me escapa y se da la vuelta de inmediato para mirarme igual que si quisiera matarme en este mismo momento. Cuando se marcha sigue manteniendo la mirada, reprimiéndose para no abalanzarse sobre mí.

-Eres cruel, Katniss Everdeen.-Como no Finnick que estaba detrás de mí (aunque yo no me había dado cuenta) ya se ha enterado de todo.

-Sólo soy realista, ni siquiera rozó el muñeco.

-No creo que sea buena idea reírte delante de ella. Ya tienes; tenemos, una enemiga.

-No Finnick, tenemos 22.

-Hum, genial.-Dice irónicamente.

En la cena Haymitch nos pregunta acerca de si queremos tener aliados. Le dejamos claro que no, ya he recibido bastante odio por hoy.

No necesito a nadie más.

Sólo a Finn.


End file.
